the awsome adventures of Oleander the Cat
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: she was a very odd shape-shifting cat. can she help Link find Zelda; or just get in the way?
1. prolouge

I'm Oleander. That's all. Just Oleander.A cat. A _shape-shifting _cat.

"Hey Oleander, how's it going?" my owner asked. His name is Link. Odd name for a human.

*Good,* I said. I licked my paw gracefully. *All I want to do is play at the moment.*

"Of course you do," Link said while rolling his eyes. Those ocean blue eyes. Odd that I am not color blind. For a cat. Or that I know what the ocean is.

*Do you know what the ocean is?* I asked. Link shook his head.

"Never heard of it," he said. He picked me up and put me under his long green hat. Sad that our best friend was kidnapped, especially since it was after the Wing Ceremony.

*So where to?* I asked.

"Fi said to where the green light was coming from," he answered. He began to bolt to a pier and jumped off to his presumably doom. He whistled and his red Loftwing, Epona, saved him. I jumped out of my owner's hat and yowled for my own Loftwing, Avrill.

The giant black bird caught me on her back and followed Epona to a hole in the clouds. I jumped off the bird's back and fell through the clouds, aiming for the hole. Above me, Link jumped off Epona and was also aiming for the hole. I flailed my brown paws that turned into black fur as I fell through the clouds. I closed my golden eyes and felt the wind ripple through my fur. It tugged at my skin.

I opened an eyes and steadied my paws, making me able to fall on my paws. I landed and waited for Link to fall through. He pulled out his sail cloth and slowed his descent to the grassy ground. So many tall trees, so much untamed grass, so many… strange monsters. Then I saw it. Catnip!

I jumped into the tall, mint-like plants and rolled around as Link fought some giant plant monsters. I purred as the plants took affect. Yummy.

*I love this place!* I shouted. Link scooped me up and put me on his shoulder. Grr, I love catnip.

"Come on, lets go," Link said. He is not my master, even if he bosses me around. I will never be completely obedient to him, even if it meant life or death. He walked down a slowly descending spiral gorge.


	2. Skyview Temple

I licked my paw, fixing each brown strand of soft fur. I opened an eye, keeping my gaze fixed on a stone pillar sticking out of the ground.

_Oleander, _a voice said in my head. It felt so familiar. _It is me, Tom-Tom. Do not worry. I will be free soon. I took my owner's place in imprisonment._

*Link, I hear something,* I said. *It sounds familiar. But I have never heard it before. I don't think so anyways.*

"Do you see that pillar?"

*Of course! I'm not blind!* I said, jumping off Link's shoulder. I ran down to the pillar and placed a paw on it. Dark energy was released in tiny amounts. I looked back at Link, who was holding his head.

"Oleander! What are you doing? Take your paw off of it!"

*Fine,* I said while slowly taking my paw off of the cold stone. The dark energy stopped flowing. Why do I feel such a connection to it?

"I hear something. Let's go!" Link shouted at me. I ran up the spiral, passing Link until I reached a temple. I went in.

An old woman sat inside, her long braid swaying from side to side. I sat across from her waiting for Link. The boy came in, panting and trying to recover from running.

"The hero has come. Listen. The maiden is in the Skyview Temple. Now shoo. Especially you, demon cat."

*What I do?*

"You don't remember? Surprising. You had such a good memory. Guess the goddess, Aki, wiped your memory when she sent you here."

Well color me surprised. I had my memory wiped. But who was Aki?

"Weird," Link said while picking me up and walking out of the other door. We ended up in Faron Woods. I dashed ahead to Deep Woods. I waited for about an hour until the boy in green came close. Then I bolted to a temple and stopped, waiting for another hour.

*What took you so long?* I asked when Link stopped beside me.

"You…are…way…faster…than…me," he panted. I licked my paw and jumped into the water. I swam into the boss chamber via secret tunnel. Sucker. I used my long, dragon-fang lined claws to scale a wall. I waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, Link made it into the chamber. A pale man appeared. After lengthy dialogue, which was very boring, they fought. I fell asleep to the sharp sound of metal on metal. I fell off the wall.

"What was that?" I heard Link say.

"Guessing the cat that was on the wall," the pale man said. I snored.

"Oleander, wake up!" Link shouted. I was shaken.

*Link, let me sleep for five more minutes,* I complained. I was shaken still.

"Oh no, you never let me sleep in," Link said. I let my claws out again and scratched, my claws snagging on something. Link yelped. "My nose!"

*In your face!* I jeered. I got up and saw scarlet seeping through Link's fingers, which were covering his nose. *Link, I'm soooo sorry!*

"Ow! Okay, turn into a human, take my sword, and fight this guy!"

*Fine,* I said. I turned into a human girl and picked Link's sword off the ground. I did a battle pose and charged at the man. The battle ended quickly.

"Ow," I said as I hit the floor. A little pool of dark blood formed underneath me. I got back up and did another pose. I looked to the sky and said, "Is that a pink rainbow?"

"Where?" the man said. I instantly looked at his stomach and stabbed. Diamonds flew off of the wound.

"In your face!" I jeered.

"I only know one person who would do that!" he said.

"You _**know **_me?" I gasped. "Then what is my name?"

"Oleander Rica Ice."

"That's my full name?" I said in shock. I gasped. "Why didn't I know that? Oh yeah, some goddess wiped my memory."

"Okay," Link said. "This is just too weird."

"I guess I'll be going," the man said. He disappeared in a flurry of diamonds.

"Okay. Let's go through that door with the bird on it," I said. I dusted off my orange dress and opened the door. It was a spring. I turned back into a cat and jumped into the water. It felt nice on my wound. I took a nap on the stone for a few minutes.

"Oleander, it's been an hour. Wake up so we can go!" Link said while shaking me. I got to my paws and jumped onto his shoulder. He walked out of the temple and up to a bird statue. We were lifted up by a column of air so Link pulled out his sail cloth. When we got to the sky, I jumped off and called Avrill. She caught me on her back, the soft black feathers cushioning my fall.

I flew over to Skyloft, jumping off my Loftwing onto the floating island. I landed in front of the statue, a small shockwave going through my body. I took another nap.


	3. Earth Temple

"Oleander! Wake! Up!" Link shouted in my ear. I gave him a quick swipe of my claws to punish him. A couple droplets of red fell to the ground from the tip of his ear. I licked the blood off of my claws.

*Heh,* I laughed. I ran to the closest pier and jumped. Avrill, instead of catching me on her back, captured me in her sharp talons.

*Eh? What are you doing?*

Easier to drop you. I thought it would be a good idea, the Loftwing said. Just point to where you wanna go.

"AAAAAH!" I heard Link scream. I looked back and saw Link being clutched by Epona. Iyiyi.

*Link! It's just so they can drop us better!* I shouted. I pointed to another gap in the clouds. I was dropped.

As I fell, I righted myself, falling on my feet. I waited for Link, who fell through a few minutes later. He landed with a sickening crack.

"I think I broke something," he groaned. I took a purple potion out of a bag, I, uh, 'borrowed' from the item check and sprinkled it on his shield, which now was made of iron and not wood.

*Better?* I asked.

"Yes. Oh goddess, that hurt!" he said while getting up. I smirked and ran off to the Earth Temple. I found the pieces of the key easily, opening the door. I went in, sat down, and washed myself. Link came running up later.

*Hey Link,* I said while peering through hooded eyes. I partly turned into a bird, the feathery wings sprouting out of my shoulders. I flapped and flapped until I was high up. As high as I could go indoors anyways.

"Do you see anything?" Link shouted at me. I unleashed my black claws and slashed at ropes held in place by gears. A drawbridge fell down, allowing Link to cross over lava.

*Link, I'll go on ahead,* I said when we crossed over. And it wasn't to heaven. I took flight and flapped hard until a bomb flower dropped into the lava. I was sent flying into the lava. Nothing burned. It was actually pretty nice.

"Oleander!" Link shouted, panic straining his voice.

*This is EPIC!* I shouted, throwing my front legs up and spraying lava everywhere. Link narrowly dodged a couple of drops. A giant stone ball floated to him. I dove under the surface and swam until I entered the boss chamber. I transformed into a human girl and stretched. Then I noticed what I was wearing.

I was in a nice orange and black swimsuit. On my feet there was a pair of black sandals. I brushed some dirt off of my swim skort and looked around.

"Hello Oleander. Remember me?" a voice said. I turned around quickly.

"You're that man from Skyview Temple!" I shouted. "My butt still hurts from that!"

"I am Ghirahim. We used to be friends before Aki wiped your memory. Blasted goddess. Do you even have any memory of the past?" he said.

"One, eh? And two, no. And three, eh?"

"One and three are the same you know," he said.

"Hmph."

"Still the same temperament, claws, and, of course, rudeness."

"Shut up."

"Still have your phone?"

"What phone?"

"Your iPhone?"

"Oh. In my pocket." He reached out for my pocket. I slapped his pale hand. "Hands off it or I'll kill you."

"I'm…so…tired," Link panted as he walked in. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses off a platform, sat down, listened to dialogue, and got tanned by flames from the boss' mouth.

"Link, get out of the way. You are blocking my fire," I said when the boy stepped in front of me. He put his hands on his hips, his sword pointing out.

"Well excuse me for trying to save Zelda. I'll just step out of the way and get killed," he sneered. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I enjoyed another ten minutes of firey heat until Link defeated the boss.

"Okay. Let's go," I said while putting my shades up. We walked through a door to see Zelda. I turned back into a cat and looked around the spring. I saw a couple of cats in the corner. One cat was pitch black with a green eye. Yeah, _**a **_green eye. The other was gone, poorly sealed up.

The other cat was a brown tabby with long fangs poking out of her mouth.

*Oleander, you know what you must do. Betray your evil master, and join your hero owner in the final battle,* the tabby said before they disappeared. There was a soft sound of crying in the background. I turned around to see Link in tears. I ran to him and curled into a ball in his lap.

*Link, what happened?* I asked while salty tears fell onto my white tail. I never got a response, but Link got up and carried me out of the temple. He carried me all the way to the statue, which he has never done before!


	4. Lanyru Desert and the Sealed Grounds

**I do not own iPhones, Dragonvale, Monster Galaxy, or Legend of Zelda. I wish I did though.**

I watched as Link put a tablet with two others. Kinda hard not to watch because I was in his arms. Will he never let go of me? He walked out, I fell asleep, etc etc. You get the picture.

"Oleander, wake up," Link cooed in my ear. I was being bounced softly. It was actually kind of nice to be cuddled and not scolded. I mewed softly.

*Yes Link?* I asked, seeing a smile on his face.

"Can you get me over these rocks?"

*Really? Fine,* I said while growing dragon wings. I dropped out of Link's arms and ran over to his backside. Holding onto the back of his tunic, I rose until we were over the rocky rubble. Man, were we in trouble. A strange lady looked pretty mad.

"Really?" the lady shouted. "They didn't fight the boss?"

"It wasn't that necessary, was it?" Zelda asked.

"Well, no. Not at all. But still!"

My phone began to ring.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller._

I answered.

*Hello?* I asked.

*Hi Oleander. It's Makalya. How are you doin'? Betray your evil master yet? Did you get your memory back?* a female voice said.

*No. No. Awesome. In reverse order,* I said. I hung up and looked at my apps. I began to play 'Dragonvale.'

"Oleander, what are you doing?" the lady asked. I hatched a Moon Dragon egg and recorded the appearance of the dragon in my memory. I went out of the game and tapped on Monster Galaxy. I recorded the appearance of Tabby.

I put the phone in my orange adventure pouch and looked up. The whole place was almost empty! Not to mention Link was holding the Goddess Harp.

*What happened?* I asked while glancing around.

"We need to get back to the Sealed Grounds," Link said. He put the harp somewhere and walked up to a bird statue. I jumped on his shoulder and we were raised up by a column of air. Once in the sky, we were caught by our birds. We went to the hole with the green light.

As we were falling, Groose, a student at the academy, came crashing down on top of Link. Both boys were sent tumbling down even faster. Iyiyi. I sprouted some wings, I believe bird, and dove towards them. I caught both of them by the collar and floated down. Then, once we were on the ground, Groose began to panic.

After about ten minutes, Groose calmed down, I turned into a human, and we all went to the temple with the mean old lady. After more dialogue, the old lady tried teaching Link how to play the Goddess Harp. Talk about a fail. He was entirely off.

"Oh let me play!" I shouted after a while. I ripped the harp out of Link's hands and stood in the rainbow circle. I played gently, each string making a beautiful sound. I was correct in how I played.

"You know what? I think I'm going to get cut o-" the woman began. She was cut off by a loud rumbling sound.

_Oleander, I heard a harp playing. Was it you? Anyways, I'm breaking out of here, _the voice that I heard on our first trip here said. We all ran out of the temple and I began to run down the spiral, Link following close behind. A black cat was in the middle, one ear a stony grey. I sweat-dropped.

_What's cookin' good lookin'? _the cat said.

"This is way too weird," I said. "I'm kinda freaked out now. What are we gonna do?"

"That's not Demise!" the old woman shouted. I looked at Link, who was having a major sweat drop moment.


	5. what happens next

"Who's Demise?" I asked.

"Man, you lost a lot of memory," the woman said.

_Demise is master. _

"This way too weird," Groose said. He walked away.

"Then where is he?" Link asked.

"I dunno," I said.

_Hiding. Whoops._

"Tell us where."

_No._

"Fine. We'll figure out ourselves," Link said. He walked to a bird statue and went to the sky. I followed him and called for Avrill. I was dropped off at a lighthouse in Skyloft. I sprouted huge wings, about 50 feet long, and flapped at a windmill. It turned to face the lighthouse and I did the same to the other windmill. I flew back to the lighthouse and played a song on the harp. A light shot out of the tower.

I flew off of Skyloft and to where the light lead. I was inside the thunderhead, where I landed at the Isle of Songs. I learned 3 songs; Farore's Courage, Nayru's Wisdom, and Din's Power. I flew back to Skyloft, where Link was waiting.

"Oleander, what happened?" Link asked when I came back.

"I got three songs for the harp. I also can do it on my guitar."

"Why do you have a guitar?"

"Why do you have a picture of Zelda in your wallet?" I asked.

"Shut up. Fi, what can we do with these songs?" Link asked his sword.

_Go to each region. Find the portal to the Silent Realms. Gather the tears of light and meet each dragon. You will find the sacred flames and use them to restore the sword. If Oleander comes, she will gain her memory back. She will aid you in your fight._

"Where to first, hero boy?" I asked the boy in green.

"Your pick."

"Faron. That'd be a good place to start."

_Near the viewing platform…_

*This is awesome!* I shouted as I fell. I landed with a small thud, while Link forgot to pull out his Sail Cloth.

"That. HURT!" he yelped. I pulled out a purple potion, that I used my sticky paws to get, and sprinkled it on his shield. He got up and used Fi's dowsing to find the portal to the Silent Realm. I played the harp, opening the portal. I jumped on Link's shoulder before he drove his sword into the ground.

There was the loud sound of wind as we were warped there. It was Faron Woods, only with swirls of silver moving around.

_Master Link and Oleander, beware of the guardians of this realm. Here is a spirit vessel. Gather the tears. If a guardian hits you, you will have to start over._

_*_Well, guess I'll go first,* I said as I stepped out of the circle. Nothing happened. Link took a step out and…_woke the guardians?_

Link screamed as one began to chase him, but the boy stepped back into the circle and the guardians fell asleep.

*Okay, Link. You can stay there. But give me the vessel.*

"Here. I don't think _I'll _need it. But you will."

*Wimp,* I said as I grabbed the vessel from his hands. I ran around collecting tears. When I collected fifteen, I ran back to the circle and we exited the realm after getting our prize.

"I'm glad you did that," Link said as he looked at his prize. It was a dragon scale. Mine, on the other paw, was some memory. I now remember one of my best friends; Lizzy. That, and some other stuff that I won't tell you about. Mostly because it's a bunch of math stuff.

*To the desert! For the main course!* I shouted.

"What 'bout the flame?"

*I'll meet you later. I'll be near the temple.*

_Five hours later…_

"Oleander! Where are you?" I heard Link shout. I finished my cleaning stroke and began to play the harp. It was like last time; Link doesn't go out of the circle, I do the trial, Link gets something, I get more memory, I leave for the next stop, etc.

_A day later…_

Why am I even putting this in my diary? It was identical to the last two times!

*Okay, Link,* I began after putting my virtual diary away. *I know something about Demise and Ghirahim.*

"Really? What?" he asked.

*Ghirahim is a sword spirit and Demise is hiding in-*

*Oleander! I have found you!* several voices shouted from behind me. A dark Lizalfos, the black cat, and the tabby cat.

*Lizzy? Makalya? Allyson? What are you doing here?* I gasped. *Especially you Liz, because Link is right next to me!*

*Whoops,* the black lizard said. She took a few steps back and put her arms behind her back.

*How you doing?* Allyson asked.

*Good. Now, can I finish my sentence?*

*Sure.*

I turned back to Link and put a paw on his leg.

*Demise is hiding in a place near the Sealed Grounds. Lets roll!*

We all began to run to the nearest bird statue, but my friends pulled me aside.

*You aren't gonna tell him?* Makalya asked, her eye narrowed.

*It could save the surface!* Allyson shouted.

*I don't want to obey Ghirahim again! That was awful!* Lizzy said, her scaly body shaking in fear.

*I have a plan, and I need you three to help. I'll distract Demise, you guys get Link out of there…* I motioned to Makalya and Allyson.*…Lizzy can keep Ghirahim distracted, and after Link is gone, I'll fight Demise myself.*

*I hope that works,* Allyson said.

"Hurry up! We haven't got all day!" Link shouted from a distance. We sprinted over as our feet could carry us and were sent into the air. I was caught by Avrill; Makalya was caught by an indigo Loftwing, while Allyson caught Lizzy in a brown Loftwing. We jumped and landed safely in the Sealed Grounds.

*Follow me,* I said. Everyone followed me into a cave, the only light coming from Lizzy's golden eyes. There was a sharp clang as a cage dropped from the ceiling.

"Well, well, well. Look what the Shifter dragged in," a voice said. Ghirahim walked up, a lantern in his hand. Only Link was in the cage; the rest of us, it had missed. "Looks like they remembered. I'm still surprised by Lizzy, though."

"Let me go!" Link shouted while shaking the steel bars. I drummed the floor with my tail, making some Lizalfos come out and grab the bottom of the cage (which had mysteriously appeared after Link was trapped). We all went to the end of the cave; a large cavern made of dark crystals.

*I'll get the rope,* Lizzy said. She picked that so Makalya and Allyson could easily free Link.

*I'll get his sword,* I said. I rubbed two of my claws and appeared in the cage with a puff of fire and snow. I grabbed the Goddess Sword and teleported out before Link could take it back. I held it in my right paw and kept it close.

*I'll go get a pair of pants,* Makalya said. Don't ask why she was getting that; she's crazy.

*I'll go tell Lord Demise,* Allyson said as she padded into another tunnel.

_A few hours later…_

"Oleander, go fetch the hero and bring him to the sacrifice altar," Demise said. He laughed evilly as I left the room and walked over to the prison. Link sat behind the bars, ropes tied tight all around his body. I teleported in there.

"Go away," the boy said sadly. He shot me a sad glance and sighed. I put my paw on his nose and felt the scars on it. I remembered the good times we had together and sighed. I teleported out with my tail, now extra long and muscular, around his body.

I dragged him to the altar and put him on the cold stone. He seemed to have lost hope. Demise walked out, everyone next to him. Moblins cheered, Lizalfos rallied, and Chuchus seemed to let out cries of joy at the sight of the green clad hero on the altar. I just sighed quietly and walked away.

I turned into a human and put the sword at my side. Demise walked up to the altar and raised his own sword. That was my cue. I pulled out my guitar and began to sing.

_If I die young, bury me in satinLay me down on a, bed of rosesSink me in the river, at dawnSend me away with the words of a love songUh oh, uh ohLord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my motherShe'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh wellLife ain't always what you think it ought to be, noAin't even grey, but she buries her babyThe sharp knife of a short life, wellI've had just enough timeIf I die young, bury me in satinLay me down on a bed of rosesSink me in the river at dawnSend me away with the words of a love songThe sharp knife of a short life, wellI've had just enough timeAnd I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdomI'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,I've never known the lovin' of a manBut it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,Who would have thought forever could be severed byThe sharp knife of a short life, well,I've had just enough timeSo put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearlsWhat I never did is doneA penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollarThey're worth so much more after I'm a gonerAnd maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'If I die young, bury me in satinLay me down on a bed of rosesSink me in the river at dawnSend me away with the words of a love songUh oh (uh, oh)The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)Go with peace and loveGather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocketSave 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, ohThe sharp knife of a short life, wellI've had just enough timeSo put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

Demise began to yell at me for disrupting the ritual as Makalya and Allyson began to drag Link off the altar. Demise was unknowingly distracting _all _the monsters, letting the two cat-like shape shifters take Link away and, hopefully, untie him once they were far enough.

"OLEANDER! WHY ARE YOU SINGING! YOU'LL MESS UP THE SACRIFICE!" he yelled.

"I don't think you'd be able to do it anyways," I said with a smirk on my face. I saw Lizzy drop down on Ghirahim from above.

"Gah!" Ghirahim shrieked as he was pinned down. Demise paid no attention to the fact that his sword was pinned down and quite injured actually.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"He's gone," I said. Demise turned around and gasped. I took a moment to put my guitar up, draw my three swords, hold two in each hand (including the Goddess Sword), and do a battle stance. Best part of being a Shifter; super speed.

"How'd he escape?" Demise shouted as he turned around. I smirked and used my right hand swords, fire and ice, to knock him off his feet. I aimed the Goddess Sword upwards and, somehow, aimed my ShadowLightClaw sword downwards, even though they were in the same hand. After they were both powered up, I used the Skyward Strike and Light Strike against him. I struck a Fatal Blow I have seen Link use many times with both hands, and used all four swords to make a Demise shish kebob. Not like I ate him.

"Get him off!" I shrieked as I swung my swords in vertical slashes to get the heavy body off of them.

" My hatred will manifest itself time and time again, and it will pursue the descendants of Link and Zelda as long as Hyrule is in existence!" Demise used as his last words as I finally got him off my blood-soaked swords. I smirked and Lizzy got off of Ghirahim, who was now dead from many hits in the head with the Lizalfos' tail-mace.

*We did it! We destroyed Demise and Ghirahim!* Lizzy shouted. Most of the monsters in the room died ASAP, but not Liz. She was the last monster standing.

"Not forever. Did you hear his last words?"

*Not over Ghirahim's cries and shrieks of agony! Best day ever!*

"You're one weird Lizalfos, Liz," I said. I turned back into my normal form. My ears pricked at the sound of heavy footsteps and I turned around. Link, Makalya, and Allyson came running in.

*Link!* I shouted. I leapt at the boy and he caught me in his arms.

"Oleander, you didn't turn evil?" he asked.

*No. I'd never do that! I just used my memory and past to aid you in your fight!*

"Huh?" he asked with a confused look on his face. "Whaddaya mean?"

*They're dead! Demise and Ghirahim are DEAD! Lizzy and I did it!* I shouted in glee. Tears of joy spilled from my eyes and onto Link's tunic. He rubbed my back.

"Why are you crying? I thought you were happy."

*I'm crying _because_ I'm happy! These are tears of joy!*

"So what now?"

*GROUP HUG!* Lizzy shouted. Link was soon buried under three shape shifters and a giant black lizard.

"Hey, Link!" a feminine voice said from behind.

"Zelda! Can you help?" Link asked. Lizzy was Lifted off Link.

"Shall we go back to Skyloft?" Zelda asked.

*Of course!* I said. We all went back to Skyloft (yes, Lizzy too.), Link and Zelda began to date, I framed Link for breaking a chandelier, a temple was built in dedication to me and my bravery, I gathered one hundred sixty gratitude crystals in one day, some people moved to the surface while most stayed in the sky, etc.


End file.
